


Varmare än iskall

by Elarra



Category: Häxmästaren - Margit Sandemo, Sagaen om Isfolket | Legend of the Ice People Series - Margit Sandemo
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, everyone has a crush on everyone
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra
Summary: Färden mot Christiania är strapatsrik för både kropp och själ. Erlings svartsjuka på Móri blandas upp med andra känslor. Oneshot, allting går väldigt sedesamt till, förvirrade känslor.
Relationships: Erling/Móri, Erling/Tiril, Móri/Tiril
Kudos: 1





	Varmare än iskall

_Man förband inte Móri med erotik_. Frasen gick genom Erlings huvud, Tiril hade yttrat den nyligen och han hade nickat och hållit med. _Vilket skitsnack_ , tänkte han nu, med ett uttryck hämtat rakt ur Tirils nya vokabulär. Sanningen var väl snarare att den unge islänningen var så lockande, att man ständigt var tvungen att påminna sig om hur höjd över allt detta han var. Tiril såg det, det visste han, lika mycket som han visste att hon inte var beredd att erkänna ens inför sig själv att hon såg det. Nog hade Tiril att gott öga till honom, Erling, också. Han trodde sig faktiskt ha god framgång med henne. Senast han upprepat sitt förslag om äktenskap hade hon sett fundersam ut, som om hon faktiskt övervägde det. Denna resa hade fört dem närmare varandra än någonsin tidigare. Efter ett lyckligt slut och svar på den stora frågan om Tirils bakgrund, trodde han nog att han kunde få henne över helt på sin sida. Om det nu bara inte var för Móri.

Det var många nätter sedan nu som de varit vid ett värdshus. Erling sade sig fullt van vid att sova ute på marken, men om sanningen skulle fram var det bara för att verka lika vildmarksvan som de andra två. Det var lustigt, så länge de befann sig i civilisationen var det han som var den dominanta, den världsvana, den som alltid fick sin vilja fram och med lätthet kunde hjälpa de andra. Nu var han ynkligare än han tänkte medge inför någon utom sig själv, frusen på den kalla och hårda marken, för trött för att göra något åt det - vad det nu fanns att göra - och ändå inte tillräckligt trött för att hans kropp skulle ignorera obehaget och falla i sömn. 

Plötsligt landade en filt över honom med ett mjukt ljud.

“Jag var lite för varm”, sa Móri, i vad som från vem som helst annan skulle vara en uppenbar lögn, men från honom mycket väl kunde vara rena sanningen.

“Tack”, mumlade Erling.

De höll tonen låg för att inte väcka Tiril, som låg en bit bort och småsnarkade i takt med hunden. Aldrig hade han väll trott att han skulle fästa sig så vid en snarkande kvinna, tänkte Erling, snarare borde det väl vara något som på sin höjd kunde tolereras. En dam snarkade inte. Men på den här resan hade han fått möta människan Tiril, och upptäckt hur mycket han tyckte om hela henne, snarkande och allt. Det var ett rätt så mysigt ljud ändå, och han hade lyssnat på det genom många nätter när sömnen var svårfångad.Lika plötsligt som filten kommit, låg Móris hand mot Erlings axel.

“Du är ordentligt kall”, konstaterade han.

Erling hade blivit betydligt varmare bara under de få sekunderna filten legat över honom, men _varmare än iskall_ var fortfarande frusen nog. Móri tog tag i filten, och Erling kände en sekunds förödmjukande panik vid tanken på att han skulle ta tillbaka den. Men istället kröp den outgrundlige mannen in bredvid honom, lade sig mot Erlings sida där han låg på rygg. Så mycket människa var häxmästaren ändå, att en viss värme började sprida sig ut från hans kropp, och utan att kunna styra sig själv makade sig Erling närmare, hittade en ställning där varken den hårda marken eller Móris beniga gestalt var särskilt obekväma. Móri suckade och viskade något. Galdrar, tänkte Erling, men bannade strax sig själv. Det var antagligen bara en iakttagelse på mannens eget isländska språk, inget magiskt alls.

*

När Erling vaknade nästa morgon var han varm, och utvilad för första gången på länge. Däremot stack och pirrade det i vänster axel, och något kittlade honom i näsan. De sakerna hörde samman, insåg han snabbt. Det var Móris huvud som låg på hans axel, och Móris hår som rörde sig vid Erlings andetag. Den vanligen så vördnadsbjudande häxmästaren såg så ung ut när ansiktet var utslätat av sömn. Erling tänkte att han gott kunde få sova ett tag till, även om axeln protesterade. Men Móri måste ha märkt att han vaknat, för strax klippte han med ögonen och slog upp dem. För en kort sekund möttes deras blickar, Móris helt utan den sköld han annars alltid höll uppe. Erling hade alltid varit lite rädd för honom, en rädsla som oftast övervanns av tillit och vänskap, men som bottnade i vetskapen om vilka krafter Móri besatt. Rädslan var tillbaka, men nu var han istället rädd för Móris skull. Han förstod bättre Tirils tal om Móris utsatthet och kamp.

Så satte sig Móri upp, sträckte på sig, och lösgjorde sig från filtarna. När han kommit på fötter räckte han Erling handen, och Erling lät sig dras upp. Han grimaserade lite när smärta sköt genom hans axel.

“Det duger inte”, muttrade Móri och tog tag om Erlings skuldra. “Jag har lönat dig illa.”

Smärtan steg till en glödande pina när Móri körde in fingrarna mitt i den knutna muskeln, men avtog snabbt i en behaglig värme. Móri log snett åt Erlings lättade min. Sedan ropade Tiril att frukosten var klar, med en röst som sa att hon varit vaken länge.

*

Erling var på ett märkligt humör den dagen, och lade inte an lika mycket på att konversera Tiril. Inte så att hon kände sig avspisad eller ignorerad av honom, men tillräckligt för att hennes uppmärksamhet och stora samtalsbehov naturligt skulle flyta över till Móri. De red bredvid varandra och samtalade på ett språk som då och då gled över i en märklig blandning av norska och isländska. Att Tiril var en sådan språkbegåvning hade Erling aldrig anat. Men det var också mycket han hade fått inse om Tiril den senaste tiden, trots att han trott sig vara både öppensinnad och en av de få som kände hela hennes väsen.

Trots den distraherade känslan som fyllde honom och trubbade av alla intryck, sved det i Erling när han såg Tirils öppna, glada ansikte vänt mot Móri, hörde hennes kvittrande röst och såg den uppenbara värme som sken från henne mot islänningen. Det sved än värre när Móri gav henne ett av sina sällsynta äkta leenden - inte den sneda, lätt ironiska min som annars var hans svar på underhållande kommentarer. Erlings humör mörknade mer och mer, och när det var dags att stanna för natten kröp det i hela hans kropp av behovet att… ja, vad? Han visste inte. Hansaättlingens humör lyftes något då de kom fram till ett värdshus just som de började prata om var de skulle slå läger, men när det bara fanns ett enda, litet rum kvar blev han mörk i synen, och slängde åt värden de efterfrågade mynten med all den högfärd han var mäktig.

“Det är då inte värre att dela rum alla tre, än alla de gläntor och bergskrevor vi delat under resan hittills”, påpekade Tiril milt.

“Det är all skillnad i världen”, snäste Erling, “och det borde du veta, hur förvildad du än blivit.”

Tiril såg sårad ut, och vände honom ryggen för att gå upp med deras packningar.

“Det där var onödigt”, sa Móri just bakom honom, “onödigt och under din värdighet.”

“Vad vet du om värdighet?” frågade Erling surt och klampade efter Tiril med resten av deras väskor. 

*

Det var tur att timmen redan var sen, för ingen av de tre färdkamraterna hade någon lust att sitta uppe och småprata och umgås. Diskussionen om sängplats skedde helt utan ögonkontakt. På Tirils försiktiga fråga gällande rummets två sängar, och hennes lika försiktiga erbjudande att sova på golvet vilket hon sade sig vara van vid efter sjörövarstugan hon bott i, svarade Erling kort att naturligtvis skulle han och Móri dela den ena sängen. Tiril började göra i ordning sin bädd i en kuvad tystnad som var ovanlig för henne. När hon tog upp nattkläder ur sin ränsel lämnade Erling och Móri finkänsligt rummet för att ge henne en stunds avskildhet att byta om.

De stannade till i korridoren utanför. Erling hade ett ögonblicks lust att gå ner till skänkstugan och inte komma tillbaka förrän han var ordentligt drucken, hur det än skulle påverka nästa dags färd, men Móris isglödande blick naglade fast honom. Han backade faktiskt ett steg, så att han stod med ryggen alldeles mot väggen.  
Móri såg på honom ett tag under tystnad.

“Du vet nog att du gjorde Tiril ledsen idag”, sa han mjukt.

Erling hade berett sig på en utskällning, hade nästan sett fram emot ett ordentligt gräl. Det enda som hindrade honom från att starta ett själv var den där känslan av _något_ som följde Móri i hasorna. Han tordes helt enkelt inte sätta sig upp mot häxmästaren. Men denna lugna tillsägelse tog honom med överraskning.

“Ja, det vet jag nog”, svarade han lika stilla och suckade. “Jag ska be henne om ursäkt, jag vet alls inte vad det tagit åt mig.”

“Inte det?” frågade Móri och räddade Erling från att svara genom att fortsätta själv. “Du vet, du har klarat den här resan långt bättre än de flesta män i din ställning skulle göra.”

Än en gång var Erling bragd ur balans. Hans stolthet sa honom att det fanns en fördold förolämpning i uttalandet, ändå kunde han inte låta bli att känna sig varm av berömmet.

“Jag vet att ditt stöd och ditt sällskap betyder så otroligt mycket för Tiril”, fortsatte Móri. “Också jag är glad att ha dig här.”

Erling fnös. “Jag uppskattar att du försöker släta till mitt humör, men så långt behöver du inte gå. Jag har minsann hört om er resa över Island, där du dessutom var sjuk. Tiril är snäll och god mot alla, men jag har svårt att tro att du ser mig som annat än en belastning." _Och en rival_ , tänkte han vidare, men det sade han inte högt. Något i Móris ögon sa honom att han hade hört Erling ändå.

“Island är mitt land”, sa Móri. “Jag känner det landet, och det känner mig. Allt för väl, skulle jag kunna säga. Men Norge är ditt land, och folket här — och allra särskilt när vi en gång kommer fram till Christiania - är ditt folk. Nog skulle jag ha gjort det ensam med Tiril, eller ensam helt för hennes skull om det behövts, men du är ovärderlig i det här företaget.”

Här fanns ingen förolämpning att ana ens för den stoltaste själ. Erling sträckte omedvetet på sig.

“Tiril är också av ditt folk, Erling. Du ska inte tro att jag… att jag tänker komma mellan er. Jag är dock hennes vän, och kommer att försvara hennes rätt att välja vem hon vill. Men det valet kan inte vara svårt. Du är en god man, och stilig, och hon ler när hon talar med dig. Du får inte se mig som en fiende, Erling, då kommer detta aldrig att gå. Och jag och hon… det är helt omöjligt, av så många skäl. Hon skulle aldrig se mig på det sättet, så där är du säker.”

Att Móri, som såg så mycket som var fördolt för vanliga dödliga, kunde vara så blind för vad som befann sig mitt framför ansiktet på honom, var mer än Erling kunde begripa. Men han var tacksam för denna fredsgest, och sträckte ut handen som svar. När Móris svala fingrar slöts om hans egna, rös Erling. Inte av skräck eller obehag, men av den täta spänning, den komprimerade känsla som följde med Móri.

De stod kvar så, längre än vad som var brukligt för ett handslag, tills Tiril öppnade dörren, sedesamt insvept i en filt över nattsärken. Hennes oroliga ansiktsuttryck skar i Erlings hjärta, och han skyndade fram till henne.

“Förlåt mig, Tiril lilla, jag vet inte vad som tagit åt mig idag. Vill du vara så god och glömma alla hårda ord jag har sagt?”

Tiril sken upp som den sol hon var.

“Det är redan glömt”, sade hon och ställde sig på tå för att ge Erling en impulsiv kyss på kinden i rena glädjen.

Erlings blick flackade bort mot Móri, som genast vände sig bort. Det stod sorg och ensamhet skrivet i hans ansikte, och Erling kände ett behov av att dra honom in i gemenskapen igen.

“Det var Móri här som skällde ut mig efter noter”, sa han och tog tag i Móris arm medan de gick in i rummet. “Där har du en vän bättre än många.”

“Åh, nog vet jag det”, svarade Tiril och såg på dem båda med varm blick.

Det var tydligt att hon gladde sig åt att Erling och Móri kom bra överens. Och som alltid, mjuknade även den mystiska häxmästaren inför Tirils oemotståndliga livsglädje.

“Nå, så är det dags för oss alla att sova”, sade han. “Erling, jag har inget emot att sova på golvet, om du…”

“Struntprat”, sade Erling jovialiskt.

Han och Móri sov i kläderna de bar, tog bara av sig det allra yttersta. Snart låg de tätt samman i den inte alltför breda sängen, som ändå var milsvida bättre än marken. Erling kände hur han slappnade av efter dagens långa strapats, samtidigt som en annan spänning kom över honom. Det var Móri. Den unga häxmästaren med sina brinnande ögon och sina mystiska hemligheter var inte en man som det gick att vara så nära utan att påverkas. Chockerat märkte Erling hur mycket hela han påverkades, och han vände sig raskt mot väggen för att de fysiska tecknen inte skulle bli tydliga också för Móri.

Inget märkligt i det, intalade han sig. Det hade gått länge nu sedan han haft en kvinna, den ack så lockande Tiril låg några få steg bort och andades redan lugnt i sömn, och vilken kroppskontakt som helst skulle säkert väcka denna reaktion. Han försökte maka sig bättre tillrätta, utan att röra Móri allt för mycket, försökte att med tankens kraft få kroppen att lugna sig, och lyckades till slut somna.

*

Erling vaknade ur oroliga drömmar av ett halvkvävt skrik. Móri satt upp i sängen med uppspärrade ögon, men så fort Erling började resa sig, tryckte häxmästaren tillbaka honom med en vänlig men bestämd hand. Nero kom lufsande över, och också han fick en lugnande hand, i hans fall att nosa på. Tiril hade inte vaknat riktigt helt, och verkade falla tillbaka in i sömnen när Nero kom tillbaka och slängde sig tvärs över henne på sängen.

“Förlåt att jag väckte dig”, viskade Móri med en röst så låg att Erling inte skulle ha hört den om den inte var så tätt invid hans öra.

“Det var nog lika bra så”, viskade Erling tillbaka. “Jag drömde så märkligt.”

Han kände hur Móri stelnade till mot hans sida. “Om vad?”

Erling försökte viskande förklara om de skräckfigurer han sett. Móri verkade inte lugnad när Erling slog ifrån sig med att det bara varit en dröm. Han nuddade Erlings panna med fingertopparna och mumlade några ord på isländska. En kyla spred sig genom Erling, som darrade till. Móri lät handen glida ner till hans bröst, lade den över bröstkorgen med utbredda fingrar.

“Jag lovar att det var i ett gott syfte, det kommer att hjälpa. Jag trodde inte att du också… men du är alldeles trygg, det ska du veta.”

Erling skrattade, lågt och nervöst. Han la handen över Móris där den låg över hans hjärta, kanske för att flytta bort den, tacka för försöket till tröst med säga att det inte behövdes. Vad anledningen än var, låg hans hand kvar där ovanpå den andra.

“Du vet att jag är glad för ditt sällskap också”, sa Erling och syftade till Móris kommentar tidigare. “Och jag vet att Tiril är det.”

Móri log i mörkret. Det sneda leendet, inte det äkta som bara Tiril kunde locka fram. Erling kände plötsligt ett styng av svartsjuka riktat mot henne, istället för den vanliga svartsjukan där hon snarare var objektet. Så transformerades Móris ansikte, och för ett ögonblick var leendet alldeles äkta.

“Sov nu”, viskade häxmästaren mjukt. “Än är det långt kvar av natten.”

Erling slöt ögonen. Just innan han somnade helt, kände han Móri lägga huvudet tillrätta på hans axel. Deras händer låg fortfarande sammanflätade över Erlings bröstkorg.


End file.
